


[Podfic of] Tomorrow We'll Go Back to Our Sides (But Tonight I Need Some Warmth)

by puttingoutthelantern



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dirty Talk, Frat Boy Billy, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, soft boy Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14974832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puttingoutthelantern/pseuds/puttingoutthelantern
Summary: “Billy. She’s my friend.”“Even hotter,” Billy says huskily. “Just tell me what it was like.”“Isn’t this kind of weird?”“It’s only weird if you make it weird,” he says, nonchalant as ever. Steve wonders how he manages that.*Steve's just trying to enjoy his Friday night alone and stoned when Billy brazenly sends him a picture of his dick. Dirty talk ensues.





	[Podfic of] Tomorrow We'll Go Back to Our Sides (But Tonight I Need Some Warmth)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tomorrow We'll Go Back to Our Sides (But Tonight I Need Some Warmth)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870257) by [thecopperkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecopperkid/pseuds/thecopperkid). 



> Hello. I messaged thecopperkid about two weeks ago asking if i could pod this series. It is my first and i actually had it recorded about a week ago, and it's taken me this long to get over my fear of people hating my voice and post it. Anyway thanks thecopperkid for writing a series that i love more than life itself and then letting me use it to pop my podfic cherry, i hope y'all enjoy the pod of it!! Hopefully i will get through the whole series!!


End file.
